


Magix Academy: Book 1: Darkness

by TheoldStone1000



Series: Magix Academy: the 5 Books of Helm [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Good versus Evil, Magical Realm, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoldStone1000/pseuds/TheoldStone1000
Summary: in a realm where everyone is Magical, 7 Masters of the arcane arts protect their realm of Gallancia from the evils that dare to threaten it, but when the Queen of Gallancia is Kidnapped by Gyrus the Dark, they seek the Great Archivist Merlot the Grand. will they save the Queen from Gyrus and her Cronies, the Circle of Evil, or will they suffer the same fate...
Series: Magix Academy: the 5 Books of Helm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838185
Kudos: 1





	1. Character intros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JDRIZZLE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDRIZZLE/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is for an idea I entertained just now, expect these chapters within just a few weeks, this will be workable through me and JDRIZZLE

Iradia Kallahan  
Gender: Female  
Age: 21  
Magic: Light

An ambitious girl bent on Light magic, she carries a ray of light anywhere she goes

Grace Evergrand  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Magic: Gender-Recognition Magic

This cool sorceress loves assisting her fellow Female following, but gets the most pleasure from helping her friends

Merlot the Grand  
Gender: Male  
Age: 4000  
Magic: Memory Manipulation

The Archivist working under the Queen, becomes the realm's only hope when he Joins the Magix Girls

Scia Starglow  
Gender: Female  
Age: 19  
Magic: the Shadow Mirror

When she's in trouble, she will show her attackers a twisted reflection of them and catch her enemies off guard

Mel Voltaia  
Gender: Female  
Age: 20  
Magic: Electricity

This Electromancer has a shockingly hot body but also a shocking temper

Anais Torres  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Magic: Nature

She supports her allies strong and true with Vines as thick as trees

Lauren Dunn  
Gender: Female  
Age: 22  
Magic: Fire

When in a bind, do as fire does and burn through your opponents, because this girl does just that.

Malachite Balchum  
Gender: Female  
Age: 26  
Magic: Healing

The daughter of King Borog of the Kingdom Grayfire, she is now a healer who can assist the other Magix Defenders

\-----------------------------------------------Enemies-------------------------------------------------------------

Gyrus the Dark  
Gender: Female  
Age: 100000  
Magic: Mind Manipulation, Dark Magic

An envoy of evil magic, her staff can cause whoever she targets to fall under her control

Fortuno  
Gender: Male  
Age: 23  
Magic: Physical Shadow

One of the 3 Mages of Gyrus's circle of evil, he can make his shadow come to life into any visage he desires.

Malady  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Magic: Ice

One of the 3 Mages of Gyrus's circle of evil, she has a cold heart and an evil presence amongst ice mages.

Morgana  
Gender: Female  
Age: 27  
Magic: Heart Catcher

One of the 3 Mages of Gyrus's circle of evil, Her magics allow people to fall out of love with their soulmates


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1

One peaceful day in the Realm of Gallancia, The Queen, Callea Moore was watching over the peaceful realm, at least until…

3 Days later

The Lichtmage Iradia was walking to the next class she was attending until she walked into the Girl-Barrier being Conjured by none other than Grace Evergrand, the Cool and Collected Sorceress, her magic was specially forged for her and her Friends, Scia Starglow and Mel Voltaia.  
“Hey, Watch where you aim your magic!” A very Frustrated Iradia Shouted with annoyance  
“Whoopsie, Sorry, My magic tends to keep me safe from Fanboys and people who want to ask me out…” She changed the polarity of her magic, the Pink barrier changing to a Blue color, Iradia walked through it and continues to her Advanced Magix Class.  
Suddenly…a strange glow radiated below them, was it good, or was it evil…  
“Thou hast been summoned…” the voice echoes under Iradia, Scia, Mel and Grace as they were lowered through portals leading to the Queen’s archive…  
“where are we?” Scia questions.

“Really strange that they would bring us here” Grace added

“Behold… you are 4 of 7 individuals chosen by the prophecy to receive the title of… Magix Defenders” a mysterious Condescending voice echoes through their heads.

“I…I Think I know who’s talking… M-Merlot?” Mel called out

An old man in a blue robe walked out from the shadows, his Staff still as brilliant as the day he forged it.  
“Welcome to my keep, the infinite library… here we have gathered you today to declare you 4 girls Magix Defenders… I have already chosen 3 others but you 4 are the rest of the team foretold in the prophecy of Gallancia, when I heard that my Queen Was Kidnapped, I figured that I would once again assemble a new age of Magix Defenders who would stop at nothing to free our Queen from the Clutches of Gyrus the Dark, here I have gathered the original 7 Stones used by the Magix Defenders of past generations… and now you 7 shall receive these 7 sacred stones…” Merlot Explained  
The other 3 girls walked out next to the others.

“I’m Malachite Balchum, My Magix is Healing” Malachite spoke up.

“I’m Anais Torres, and my Magix is an affinity to Nature” Anais followed.

“And I’m Lauren Dunn, My Magix is Fire so don’t touch me when im angry” Lauren finished.

“Now… Introduce yourselves, girls… starting with you, Ms. Starglow” Merlot Chimed in

“Scia Starglow, a Mirror Mage who can create the twisted reflections of my enemies to fight alongside me” She began

“Grace Evergrand, My Magix is Gender Recognition, im able to make sure you girls can walk on my platforms” Grace Introduced herself

“Iradia Kallahan, the Lichtworld Oracle, my Magix is Light and I will blind my enemies” Iradia Said promptly

“Mel Voltaia, I may be hot, but get too close and ill shock the life out of ya!” Mel Introduced herself briefly and energetically.

“Excellent… Now I pass on the Magix Stones to you girls, Mel, You get the Voltix Crystal, this emulates a power flux capable of enhancing your electricity magic… Iradia, you get the Lichtix Crystal, this crystal emulates your light Magix and enhances it tenfold… Grace, you get the Hyrix Crystal, this will give you more capability in your type of Magix… Scia, you get the Quantix Crystal, this will allow your mirrors to project Stars onto a surface, the Quantix Defender used this to navigate the stars for his fellow Defenders 1000 Years ago… Lauren, you get the Pyrix Crystal, this shall double your Flame Magix and Triples the range of which you can create Flames… Anais, you get the Naturix Crystal, This will enhance your Nature Magix and allow you to create Ents that will fight for you… And Malachite, You get the Gravix Crystal, this will allow you to manipulate Gravity in addition to Push away enemies whilst you are healing… Now, to activate your power, just trace the symbol shown on your Magix Crystal…” Merlot Bestowed the Crystals and explained to them what they needed to do to activate their respective Magix Crystal’s abilities.

“yes but… how will this help us, we don’t even know who took the queen” Scia said in a concerned tone.

“step forth Ms. Starglow” Merlot instructed, she did so as her memories became accessible to everyone, and what does Merlot Spot? Fortuno, one of Gyrus’s Minions, “Gyrus the Dark… I should have known, Everyone, I want you girls to be on the look out for a fair skinned man with Red Eyes and a Watch that looks like a petrigram!” Merlot commanded as everyone else moved forward with their search.

(to be continued)


End file.
